Two Girls, And Elf, and A Hunting Expedition
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Two red-heads who love sugar, are Wiccan, and accidently insulted the whole Faerie court. -.-;; As punishment, the Queen banished them to...where else?...Middle-earth. Beware all ye Elves. ^_^


Two Girls, And Elf, and a Hunting Expedition

By: Neko-chan

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah...I _should_ be working on "The Day Middle-Earth Stood Still." But I'm not! ;P Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my Terror Twin...who you will meet in this story! I hope you like this story, Chrysta! *glomps*

Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own Middle-earth. Neko-chan WISHES she owns a couple certain Elves...but that only happens in Neko-chan's dreams. ;_; But Neko-chan and Chrysta DO own the Elf Harem...which will become clear in later chapters. D

  
  


Chapter One

One day, on a bright, sunny, Friday afternoon in southern California...

Bryanna paced the living room, checking her watch every five seconds. "When will she get here?!" the red-headed girl wailed to her mother as she checked her watch for the hundredth time. "I mean, she's TEN MINUTES LATE!!!"

"Bry, just calm down. You know that there could be all sorts of problems. Their plane may have been delayed, there could be traffic...you gave her the wrong directions..." Bryanna's mother trailed off as she saw the fire come into her daughter's eyes. 

"I did NOT give her the wrong directions!! I give GOOD directions!"

Bryanna's mother laughed and continued watching "Ocean's 11." "Sure. Just like that time you gave directions to our house for your birthday party and all of your guests ended up...where?"

"...Canada..." Bryanna mumbled an answer. Before her mother could say another thing, the doorbell suddenly rang. "CHRYSTA!!!!" Bry screamed as she opened the door and glomped on the unsuspecting Michigan-native.

Too bad that it wasn't Chrysta. It was her family's neighbor, Ron, who lived across the street. And too bad that Ron was old, wrinkly, and...yucky.

Shivering in horror, Bryanna climbed off of the old man as fast as she was able to...which was then that she noticed the red-headed girl standing BEHIND Ron. "TWIN!" she screamed.

"TWIN!" the girl screamed back as they proceeded to glomp and hug each other as tight as they possibly could.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Bryanna exclaimed as she stared at Chrysta with sparkly eyes. "Now, stand back and let me take a look at you." Silently obeying, Chrysta did so. At that moment, she had brown eyes...which meant that she didn't have her contacts in. Her hair had grown a bit longer and came to her waist--but that didn't matter since Bryanna's own red hair had grown longer, too. And Chrysta was wearing a light blue...summer dress?

"Who got you into THAT?" Bryanna asked as she stared at the dress as if it might bite her.

"My mom," Chrysta mumbled a reply.

The taller red-head laughed. "Well, come on. Let's get you upstairs so you can change out of that...thing. Then, afterwards, we can go and terrorize southern California! Sound good to you?"

Chrysta's brown eyes sparkled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

It was midnight and the two girls were exhausted. After all, flirting constantly with every cute guy in sight, terrorizing innocent bystanders, eating any and all Pixy Stixs and Krispy Kremes that came their way, and mauling every Orlando Bloom look alike took a lot out of a girl!

Chrysta yawned and looked at the calendar hanging next to Bry's bed. "Hey," she said suddenly. "Tonight is the Summer Solstice. Want to do a quick ceremony before we fall asleep?" The taller red-head grunted a response. "Brrrrrryyyyyyy..." Chrysta wheedled. 

Bryanna opened a dark gray eye. "Hmmmm?"

"Bry! I asked if you wanted to do a quick ceremony before we fell asleep!" Chrysta said again and swatted Bryanna upside the head. It didn't work mainly because when Chrysta did this, Bryanna pushed her off the bed with her foot and she went tumbling to the ground, only to land in a heap.

The girl still on the bed peaked over the edge. "Sure, why not?" Bryanna finally replied. It would be fun to finally have someone with her to do ceremonies. Another thing that the two red-heads had in common was the fact that they were both Wiccan. Sometimes, the two girls were so alike that they scared themselves.

"Grrrrr...." Chrysta growled and tossed a pillow up at Bry.

Bryanna laughed and went to gather the things that they were going to need. Summer Solstice (usually known as Midsummer) was an important date in the Wiccan religion, not only because of the fact that it marked a new season, was a solstice in itself, but because of the fact that tonight was the night where the veils between the different worlds was thinnest. Maybe...maybe something interesting would happen...

Fifteen Minutes Later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the two girls screamed as they tumbled end-over-end through a bottomless black hole. They couldn't see where they fell through...and they couldn't see where they were going to land. NOT a good thing.

"This is all your fault!" Bryanna yelled at Chrysta as they continued to fall down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...and down...

"How is this MY fault?!" Chrysta yelled back. "YOU were the one who pissed off the Faerie Queen!"

"Yeah. And YOU were the one who said that she probably would have better off if she had gone with the ass in William Shakespeare's play!"

"It was TRUE!! And besides, I wasn't the one who summoned the whole entire freakin' Faerie Court!!!"

"YOU were the one who said that we should do a ceremony!!!"

"Yeah, but YOU were the one who started summoning!!!! This is all YOUR fault!!!"

The two girls couldn't yell anymore because of the fact that...well, because of the fact that they finally met ground. And the world turned black.

  
  
  
  


"Arrrrghhhhh...." Chrysta groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Bryanna was sprawled all over her, somehow or other managing to get a Pixy Stix (which she was eating while she was asleep...) and some other stuff was sprawled all over Bryanna. From her (low) vantage point, Chrysta could see that the stuff included guns, nets, ropes, Ramen, pots, backpacks, a tent, and Bryanna's bow that her father had given to her.

Bryanna suddenly shifted her weight and was now sprawled all over Chrysta's lungs. "Where are we?" the taller red-head asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and continued sucking on the Pixy Stix between her lips.

"Can't...breathe..." Chrysta wheezed.

"Oooops! Gomen nasai, Terror Twin!" Bryanna exclaimed as she rolled completely off of the smaller red-headed teenage girl. Chrysta took a couple deep breaths and shot Bryanna a dark brown glare. Bryanna knew that if Chrysta had been a Gorgon, she would have been frozen in stone...forever. The girl gulped in fear.

"Halt! Who are ye that trespasses on our territory?" a musical voice lilted from behind the two girls. Turning slowly, Bryanna and Chrysta finally noticed the four Elves that had their bows and arrows knocked and ready to fire.

Grinning evilly, the two girls shared a look. And then they attacked.


End file.
